


Puppy Love (literally)

by abcsupercorp



Series: Multiverse- Multifandom-Superfriends-Superfamily [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel, Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal Shelter, Danvers Sisters Week, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara and Lena fall in love, Marvel Universe, Not Incest, Pet Store, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), and cats, and lots of cute animals, dc, humane society, there are puppies involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena decides it's time to be her own person.





	Puppy Love (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the title of the story that helped inspire me to write this story, but credits to whoever it was that gave me this idea! In this story, Lena's a bit OOC cause in other books, she isn't really into dogs, or kids, but in this book, she kind of is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short intro.

26 year old Lena Luthor decides she's tired of being only a Luthor. She wants to do something with her life. So when she finds a dog, scared and alone in an alley on her lunch break, she takes action and takes it to Zor El's Humane Society. Where she meets a happy go lucky blonde girl with blue eyes, just out of college, 25 year old Kara Danvers, and falls for her. Literally. She tries to get the wiggly pup to remain calm while opening the door, sees Kara and trips on her own two feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the title of the story where a puppy follows Lena to work and she has to take him to a pet shelter, please let me know! I hate being inspired by stories and not knowing where to give credit.
> 
> (Inspired by 'Catch me I'm falling, (and never let go)' )

**Author's Note:**

> comments below <3


End file.
